Do you promise me
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: just a random story about Sam's childhood and present and how its diffcult.. there is child abuse in it TWO NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP
1. Chapter 1 Natalie's fabulous tea party

**This is just a bunch of random what ifs and I have never had a real make believe tea party unless filling plastic play dishs with hose water for your babydolls counts.**

_**The ages in the memories is Sam 8 ½, Natalie 5 and Sarah 7**_

Do you Promise me

_Chapter 1, Natalie's fabulous tea party_

The last place 8 ½ year old Sam wanted to be on this cool spring day.

Was his youngest sister's attic playroom playing tea party.

Sam had been victim to many tea parties before.

So Sam didn't bat an eye when Natalie.

After dragging him up stairs.

Announced that she was Princess Mary-Kate of Bahaha land.

It was extremely difficult to take her seriously in a glittery blue princess dress, tiara, colorful scarfs and mismatched high heels.

" and you" Natalie said

pointing a finger at him teetering dangerously on her high heeled shoes.

" are Lady Ashlynn of Aflawlala land".

You have got to be kidding me Sam thought

" where would that be?" Sam asked cautiously.

Usually when Sam was Lady of who knows where.

Sam most likely ended up wearing some horridly glittery pink outfit.

" its next to pink pony land near the ocean" Nat said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" of course how could I forget" Sam said

Natalie was busy digging through a box of dress up clothes

" found it !" cried Natalie

" Isn't it pretty?" asked Nat

Holding out a ghastly multiple shaded pink glittery dress.

" very pretty" sam said knowing he would end up wearing that … thing.

" please put it on" the five year old begged

" fine but this is the last time" grumbled sam

So they had tea.

_Hour or two later_

The front door loudly slammed shut.

"I'M HOME" a voice boomed

Both Braddock children froze

This wasn't good for them at all.

Then they jumped into action.

"hurry get off the dress" Natalie frantically whispered

Sam threw the dress back into the box.

" hurry" cried Natalie

" I SAID, I'M HOME" the voice yelled

There was the sound of the glass vase in the front hallway hitting the floor and breaking.

" Sammy" Natalie's voice wavered close to tears

" Nat get in the closet now" Sam said urgently

" the back, right?"

" yeah the back" Sam said absently

{ IN THE CLOSET]

"are you scared" asked Sam worriedly

"no" Natalie said quietly

" are you sure?" pressed Sam

" Because Sarah[** theirother sister} **told me about the promise you made"

" that you won't let Daddy ever hurt me or her again" said Nat

Sam froze

" Sarah" he whispered

" at the store with mommy" Natalie told Sam

" WHERE ARE YOU BRATS" the voice yelled

Sam wrapped his arms around Natalie.

" YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER" the voice yelled

" HID YOUR SISTERS FOM ME DIDN'Y YOU SAM" the General yelled

They heard their parent's bedroom door shut.

They were clear for now at least.

_PRESENT DAY_

Team one of the SRU was responding to a hot call.

The call was a domestic.

But SRU was called due to the fact that the police had a file of suspected child abuse and the children were in the home at the moment.

The call had been successfully taken care of.

Except the little boy and girl.

Had locked the closet they were in and refused to come out.

" okay team so what do we know about the children" Greg said

" they were abused by their father" Jules said

" boy more than the girl", " favoritism?" Ed said

" no that doesn't sound right" Greg said

" unless He was protecting his sister" Spike said

" all right let's try talking to them", " ask them to come out" Greg said

Nothing worked

First Greg tried then Ed and so on until it was Sam's turn.

" this is our last shot" Greg told them

_{ OUTSIDE THE CLOSET DOOR]_

" Brandon, my name's Sam Braddock"

" can you and Melissa come out,"," so we can talk" sam said

" no, I can't" Brandon said

" Brandon your Dad's gone now"

" its safe"

" NO, it's never safe" Brandon yelled

" your sister's probably pretty scared right now"

" why don't you come out"

" I'm not scared" Melissa piped up

" that's good Melissa"

" why aren't your scared?"

" because Brandon promised me"

" that he won't ever let Daddy hurt me"

" be quiet Melissa" Brandon scolded

" see Brandon you helped make your sister feel safe" Sam said

" why don't you come out now"

" NO!, YOU DON'T UNDRSTAND" Brandon shouted

" I do understand"

" you made your sister a promise and kept it" Sam told Brandon

" you don't know what it's like" Brandon repeated

Sam took a deep breath

Saying what he was going to say next with the team in hearing.

Was a hard choice

So Sam shut off his radio..

" Brandon, I do know what it's like"

" I made the same promise to my sisters"

Sam paused letting his words sink in

" you promised your sister's the same" Brandon said

" Brandon you can come out now" Sam said turning on his radio again.

Melissa and Brandon came out holding hands.

_{ a bit later outside}_

Greg walked over to where Melissa and Brandon were sitting.

" thank you for listening to my officer and coming out" Greg said

" I only came out because"

" the officer talking to me had made the same promise to his sisters as I had to Melissa" Brandon told Greg.

" what was the promise" asked Greg

" that I'd never let my Dad hurt Melissa again" Brandon said

Greg took a deep breath

Sam had shared a personal secret to this kid.

Greg decided that if Sam wanted to tell the team that was his choice not Greg's.

For Sam had turned off his radio.

_{ back at SRU locker room maybe?}_

" Samtastic , what did you say to that kid" Spike's voice cheerfully saying

" something" Sam said quietly

" you look so happy" Spike said sarcastically

" going to visit my parents" Sam said

**So that's chapter one. What do think more?**

**Guess that's all for now**

**Please review – Shirleytemple1932**

"


	2. Chapter 2, well that went well PART 1

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you all really made my day.**

**So this is only half of this chapter because its long but I wanted to get it uploaded **

**The ages vary from the memories and I think Ontario is a city in Canada but if it isn't don't blame me I don't live there.- Shirleytemple1932**

Do you promise me,

Chapter 2, well that went well part 1

Sam was standing outside the door to his parent's 'current' home on the base in Ontario .

Here goes nothing Sam thought raising his hand and knocking on the door.

The promptly was opened by Sam's mother Maddie Braddock.

" its so good to see you" Maddie squealed as mothers tend to do.

After putting his bag in the guest room if you could call it that.

Being it was full of clutter, a bed and a lamp and that was it.

Sam had to go see his father the General next that being the only reason Sam was even here.

Was because his father had once again summoned him here.

Which was way better than the General busting into the SRU.

" HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU IDIOTS" " TO MOVE THE HEAVY THOSE CAREFULLY" the General shouted to the poor man on the receiving end.

Sam flinched a bit at the sound of the general's voice.

Sam has always flinched at the sound of his father's voice or any other loud voice.

whether it was happy or mad since Sam was a child.

Sam had learned over the years how to hide the flinching or tone it down.

So his fellow soldiers or teammates wouldn't notice.

The one person that had ever noticed was Matt, because Matt was a one of a kind person that you rarely meet.

The general finished his phone call with a lot of people being called idiots.

When Sam entered the study it was all to obvious that his father was in a very bad mood.

" I suppose you want to why you're here" the General said lazily

" ANSWER ME!" he barked

" Yes sir" Said Sam quietly

" as you I have offered this many times" the general said pausing

" I want you to rejoin the military"

" I've told you no already" Sam said coldly

" so you have" mused the General

" but you can't play cop forever"

" I'm not playing cop"," I'm helping people"

" not shooting them from a quarter mile away" Sam said venomously

The general sighed " is this still about your buddy that got shot"

" I said I'm not rejoining ever" Sam said coldly

" THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A COWARD AND WEAK" the General shouted

" LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU"

Sam slowly turned back around

" YOU'RE A WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A SON" the general screamed, raising his hand up.

Sam knew that if he defended himself as he is trained todo.

That it would only be worse and harder to hide afterwards.

The General swung his fist and hit Sam in the jaw.

The General continued hitting, slapping and kicking Sam in the back, shoulders and stomach.

Sam saw the fist raise again knocking him unconscious.

{MEMORY} [ ages Sam 7 , Sarah 6 and Natalie 4}

Sam's mother was visiting her mother in Toronto for the weekend and brought four year old Natalie with her.

So Sam, Sarah and the General were the only ones home on that rainy evening.

The general told Sam and Sarah to go brush their teeth for bed.

Sarah set her favorite teddy bear on the bathroom counter.

Sam glanced at the teddy bear that the six year old brought everywhere.

Sarah really brought it everywhere, did she really need it when she's brushing her teeth. For all sam knew she probably took it to the bathroom with her.

Apparently she did

**Yes it's the end of part 1 but I have to write the rest this I wrote quick before school today**

**Thanks for reading review if you'd like to and tell me what you liked- St1932**


	3. Chapter 3, Well that went well part 2

**So here is the second part, hope you like it.**

**This is a super long long chapter**

Chapter 2 well that went well Part 2

The general had been drinking some that night and kept forgetting things he told Sarah and Sam to do.

The General flung the bathroom door open. " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH AND GO TO BED" the general's words slightly slurring.

" and what is that stupid bear doing here?" the general said picking up the bear.

" No" cried Sarah who I few seconds ago had been hiding behind her brother . the General grabbed Sarah by her hair twisting it pulling her head back. " Sammy" Sarah screamed tears running down her face.

Sam tightened his grip on the ceramic soap dish. The general noticed the movement.

" going to throw that at me boy?" taunted the general just as hi finished saying that . Sam hurled the soap dish at his head. The general ducked it missed by mere inches.

The general roughly grabbed Sam . Fully angry now he hit Sam in the face hard causing him to fall and hit his head on the bathtub. Sam blacked out.

Sam later awoke on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Sarah had been shaking and telling him to wake up for a while.

But Sarah had given up and was now quietly crying in the corner behind the door.

" your not supposed to sleep on the floor" Sarah told Sam seriously

Thunder crashed outside and Sarah whimpered and moved closer to Sam.

Sarah hate thunderstorms , Sam was the only one who knew that. Sarah would climb in his bed when she got too scared at night. The reason Sarah never went to their parents at night unless she was sick even then she hated it. Because Sarah was so afraid that their father would wake up.

Rain fell hard on the roof and the wind howled slamming into the house.

The two children sat there for awhile and then they went to bed.

" Stay till I fall asleep" Sarah begged

Sam did and looked out the window just watching it rain.

" Sammy" Sarah said sleepily

Sam was by her side in a instant.

" You can't protect me from everything" Sarah said yawning and drifting off to sleep.

" but I can try" Sam whispered into the darkness. Sam kissed her forehead and went to go to bed.

Content that his sister was safe and asleep.

Neither children knew that soon enough there would be one thing Sam couldn't protect her from.

But that may have just been the beginning of the rest to come.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

{ PRESENT DAY}

Sam awoke on the carpet of his father's study. The clock on the desk said 3:00 a.m..

Sam collected hiss bag and left his mother a note apologizing for leaving.

Then he was gone headed back to Toronto where he made a difference.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222

{THE NEXT MORNING]

It was Monday now, team one and four had the morning shift.

Sam had a large bruise on his face and some smaller ones on his back and shoulders.

Including a rather interesting hand shaped one on his back.

As Sam drove to work He pondered how to explain the bruise on his face.

Car accident?….. naw they'd freak out, Door?... not very believable, Grandfather clock?…. why not? It could work.

Sam was the first in the locker room and quickly changed into his uniform wincing at the bruises.

Sam was closing his locker and nearly jumped out of his skin, when Spike greeted him.

" Hey Sam" Spike said cheerily

Sam turned around

" Dude what happened to your face?!" Spike exclaimed

Way to be subtle Spike Sam thought to himself

" ran into a grandfather clock" Sam told him

" who's been running into clocks?" asked Ed strolling into the locker room.

" No wait! Lemme guess….Spike" Ed said

" I feel so special being the first person you think of to run into a clock" Spike said sarcastically

" that's the idea" Said Ed grinning

" So Samo" Ed said turning to Sam a smirk on the corner of his face " You ran into a clock?"

" yes I did" Sam said sighing and pointing to the bruise on his face.

" What's all the chatting about" Wordy asked walking in from the Hallway

" Must be social hour " greg said comeing up behind Wordy.

no doubt Greg had been in the hallway listening for awhile.

" must be, Ed and Spike haven't changed yet" wordy said grinning

" so funny , I forgot to laugh" was Ed's reply

" what happened to face?" wordy asked Sam concerned

Sam opened his mouth to say why ,but Spike and Ed beat him to it yelling gleefully " Ran Into A Clock"

" and you do that How?" asked Wordy confused

" wasn't looking where I was going I guess" Sam said forcing a laugh

There is more to this than Sam's telling us Greg thought.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33

{LITTLE BIT LATER, NOT BY MUCH THOUGH}

Spike. Ed and wordy had just finished changing.

TEAM ONE HOT CALL, GEAR UP

" You've got to be kidding me already" wordy muttered hurriedly finishing tying his boot laces.

**{A/N, for the hot call I'm just inserting half of something I wrote about Sam and a call that I was thinking of uploading, I call I Sierra One Is Frozen- ST1932}**

The cold Toronto wind whipped across the roof top making it even colder to be outside.

Than it was before which was pretty cold. Team one was responding to a hostage call at a bank.

The subject Elias Barns was holding his ex-girlfriend Stacey Malone hostage at the bank where she works.

Greg began to neiogate with the subject.

" Elias barns, My Name Is Sargent Greg Parker, I just Want To Talk"

" I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU COPS" Elias yelled

Greg took a deep breath time two try a different approach, the subject was escalateing.

" Why Don't You tell me what's going Here Today" Greg said

Spike's voice came over the comms, " Boss I got it hostage is Stacey Malone 33 years old" " She Was Engaged to a Elias Barns"

" was?" Greg repeated, " was" Spike confirmed " But it doesn't specify details"

Sam was laying on his stomach in a pile of snow on the roof top next to the bank in the sierra position.

From up here it felt to Sam like Sarge had been neiogateing for a hour

Mainly because it was freezeing up here. It was sleeting and not to mention the horrible wind.

The snow was very cold too Sam could feel it seeping into his uniform.

Sam was really beginning to envy Spike in the nice warm command truck below.

Greg was trying every approach he could on the subject.

" If You Really Care About Stacey, Then You Should Let Her Go" Greg said trying to make the hostage appear more human as possible.

" I Don't Want To She's a Slut, She was Sleeping with my best friend" Elias yelled

Well that changes the game a bit Greg thought.

"Ed, Wordy where are we on tactical entry" Greg asked speaking into his comm.

" Not great Boss, you'd have to have a blow torch to get in here" Wordy answered.

" all just keep working on it" Greg told them

What to do, what to do Greg thought

" Greg we got an idea" Ed said " We can blow our way in"

" any chance of them hearing it?" greg asked

" not a chance" Ed replied

" Sarge I got the Solution" Sam said

" Hold Sierra, Hold" Greg told him

" Elias you don't want to hurt Stacy, Do you?" Greg said hopeing it worked

" here goes nothing " Ed said setting off the explosive

" No'" Elias said releasing Stacey

" thank you Elias, you did the right thing" Greg said

But then Elias brought up his gun to Stacey as.

She walked over to where Ed and Wordy were having successfully entered the bank[ Elias had failed to notice them slip in the room}.

" Boss!" Sam said

Sam felt like a human popsicle, sarge had been talking to the subject for a hour and a a half maybe longer.

Sam flexed his cold fingers so they weren't clumsy if he had to shoot.

Then Sam saw the Gun go up.

" I see it Sam" Greg said

Greg said the one word he dreaded having to say because afterwards it felt like he'd failed.

" Scorpio" Greg uttered

Sam took the shot." Subject dead" Ed's voice came over the comms.

Sam got up ugg it was so cold, but what do you expect laying in a snow bank for a hour and a half.

Sam sighed and went down the stairs time to see the SIU what a joy….. not.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444

[ AT THE SIU}

Sam wondered if the only reason the SIU used the basement rooms was to freeze the people thay were questioning.

The man who was questioning Sam was rather annoying.

Asking questions such as were there any other options? And what made your sergeant call scorpio?

Sam was there two maybe three hours. The SIU escorted Sam back to the SRU.

When Sam got back there was only a half hour of shift left.

Team one spent the remaining laughing and joking in the briefing room because they had e briefed already.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 555555555555555555

**Wow that was a lot of typing todo 1,624 words**

**More is comeing**


	4. When a Bottle Breaks TEASER CHAPTER

**Hope you liked the other chapters and yes this is a teaser I'm so mean right.**

Do you promise me

Chapter 3, when a bottle breaks

The team was stripping out of their uniforms and into their street clothes. Spike was telling Sam some about who know what it was about.

When Wordy noticed Sam's back. Wordy nudged Ed. Ed looked up and Mouthed _What?._

Wordy jerked his head in Sam's direction and _mouthed look at his back_.

Ed looked his expression hardened. Greg had noticed Ed and Wordy doing their silent communication thing they do.

Greg knew they did this subconuisly in everyday things, entrys and subject captureing.

It was like the two could read the other's mind. Greg saw Ed's expression harden.

Greg followed Ed's gaze.

Sam's back and shoulders had many bruises including a hand printed one.

Greg would have said what he knew then and there. But Greg stopped it was Sam's choice and If Greg had to step in he would.

But Ed was all business. " Sam how'd you get those bruises" Ed asked well more demanded.

Sam froze, E could see in his eyes it was the question he had been dreading.

Sam recovered " Ran into clock like I said" Sam said defensely

" No, Clocks don't make handprints" Ed said

" I'm not telling you nothing, its my business" Sam said storming out.

Ed made a move to follow Sam

But Greg said " Eddie let him go"

" You know something about this Greg, Because I think it's sharing circle time " Ed said still fuming.

Greg sighed I have a "suspection"

**Yes, yes I'm very sorry but more is coming**


	5. Chapter 5, The Plans Are Made

**I really apologize for not updating sooner, just haven't been in the mood to write.**

**I'm not really that happy the way this chapter turned out, so tell me if you hate….okay?**

**Oh and now Jules enters the story , earlier it was harder to fit her in.**

**-ShirleyTemple1932**

Chapter four, The Plans are made

Sam stormed around the corner nearly slamming into Jules. " Trying To Run Me over" Joked Jules. " Not Intentionally " Sam Snapped back. Then seeing the look on her face hurriedly Said " Sorry, Just Ed Getting On My Nerves". " Tell me more later Kay?. My place". Sam nodded and turned around to go.

Jules waked down the hall way to the Men's locker room. " You All Decent?" Jules asked

" yeah " Spike replied. Jules walked in and saw Ed, Greg and Wordy furiously whispering/arguing in the corner of the room near the restock and tool area.

Jules raised her eyebrow in question at Spike. Spike quickly filled her in.

Jules strutted over to the corner, Spike in tow. " Mind if we join the party. Or is it private party" Jules asked.

Greg explained his theory and what Sam had told the kids when he'd turned his radio off transcript. " I'm Gonna kill that…" Ed Said struggling to find a suitable swear word to describe the General. " Ed simmer down. No need to go in guns blazing. We don't have enough actually information to accuse a high ranking Military official" Greg said. " What more would we need" Ed asked exasperated. " Who Would Tell us though" Wordy mused out loud.

" Natalie" Jules said. " What" Wordy asked. " Natalie Sam's sister. We might be able to convince her to talk" Jules Said.

" but how would we get to her she lives with Sam" Spike said

They all turned to Spike. " What?... No, absolutely No. I don't even talk to her anymore" spike Said. " Come on Spike. It won't be just you with her" Jules persuaded. " Fine" Muttered Spike.

" You guys should try tonight" Jules told the team.

**So short chapter I know the next one will be up in a little bit I just have to type it first.**

**Also I have an Idea for a new fic. I wrote the first chapter, its Sam is kidnapped by this lady criminal and is using Sam as leverage against his father, so his father won't give certain info. To the government.**

**Tell me what you think- ST1932**


End file.
